harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Fouten in Harry Potter
Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen *In boek 1 staat dat Harry Draco elkaar ontmoeten bij madame Mallekin, Gewaden voor Alle Gelegenheden. Draco zegt tegen Harry: "M'n vader is hiernaast boeken kopen en ma is verderop in de straat op zoek naar een goede toverstaf." Maar als het waar is dat de toverstaf zijn eigenaar kiest, dan kan zijn moeder de staf toch niet voor hem halen. (blz. 59) *Hermelien kijkt in de trein hoe Ron een zogenaamde spreuk laat zien. Ze vertelt: "Weet je zeker dat dat een echte spreuk is? Dan is het niet zo'n beste hé¨? Ik heb al een paar eenvoudige spreuken geprobeerd, gewoon om te oefenen en die werken allemaal." Maar minderjarige tovenaars mogen buiten school toch niet toveren. (blz. 79) *In boek 1 is de tafel van Griffoendor langs die van Ravenklauw. Maar in boek 4 is het de tafel van Huffelpuf die langs die van Griffoendor staat. Griffoendor staat telkens tegen een kant. Er kan dus maar 1 tafel langs die van Griffoendor staan. *in boek 1 verschijnseld en even later verdwijnselt Perkamentus in alle stilte. uit latere boeken blijkt dat dit steeds met een knal is en helemaal niet stilletjes. *In Steen der Wijzen wordt Krinkel niet geïntroduceerd door Perkamentus als nieuwe leraar, en de leerlingen kennen hem ook al als 'Professor' Krinkel aan het begin van het jaar, terwijl in HBP staat dat sinds Voldemort gesolliciteert heeft voor de job, geen enkele VTZK leraar langer is gebleven dan 1 jaar. Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer *In de scène dat Harry aan het studeren is in de bibliotheek, kijkt Ginny naar hem. Als ze haar veer in het inkt potje wil doen mist ze het inkt potje maar schrijft toch door. *In de scene dat Harry uit de auto valt kan je op het dashboard kijken waar voorwerpen liggen die niet bewegen. *Tin Gesteun Myrtle's badkamer, de spiegel weerspiegelt helemaal niet, hij is vies. maar waarneer Harry verandert in die vriend van Draco Malfidus, dan zie je zijn gezicht in de spiegel. *Waarneer je Harry ziet schrijven in Tom Riddle's dagboek dan krijg je een close-up van Harry en dan zie je een reflectie in ze brilglazen van de crew. je ziet de filmcamera man en een vrouw die naast hem staat opzij bewegen. *Waarneer Harry, Ron en Hermelien bij het eindfeest zijn, komt Hagrid binnen stormen en laat de deuren open staan. als de kinderen om Hagrid heen gaan staan zijn de deuren opeens dicht. in de vogelende shot zijn de deuren alweer open. *In Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer zegt Sneep tegen Harry en Ron als ze gestrand zijn in de Beukwilg, dat ze schade hebben toegebracht aan een eeuwenoude boom, maar die boom is geplant in het jaar dat Lupos (en Sneep en James enz.) naar school gingen. En dat is hoogstens 30 jaar geleden. *Bill was de oudste zoon van de Wemels en hij en Charlie, de op een na oudste zoon, waren al afgestudeerd. Harry had hen nog nooit ontmoet etc. maar in Harry Potter 1 komen Charlie en zijn vrienden de draak Norbert(a) ophalen die word afgeleverd door Harry en Hermelien? Dus heeft hij Charlie al eens ontmoet. (Merk op: Dit klopt niet, in het eerste boek wordt duidelijk vermeld dat vier vrienden van Charlie Norberta komen halen, waardoor Harry Charlie dus inderdaad nooit eerder ontmoet heeft) Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban *Als Hermelien Draco een klap geeft dan draait ze zich eerst om, maar als Harry en Hermelien terug in de tijd zitten dan draait ze zich niet meer om! Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks *Harry kan de paarden die de koetsen van Zweinstein trekken eerst niet zien, totdat hij Carlo ziet doodgaan (Je kunt die beesten pas zien als je iemand hebt zien overlijden). Dit klopt eigenlijk helemaal niet want toen Harry net 1 jaar oud was zijn moeder heeft zien overlijden. Dus eigenlijk klopt het niet, want hij had ze dus altijd al moeten kunnen zien.'' (EDIT: J.K. Rowling vertelde later in een interview dat, om de Terzielers te kunnen zien, je ten volle moet beseffen dat diegene dood is. Een kind van 1 jaar beseft dit natuurlijk niet, maar toen Harry Carlo zag sterven voor zijn eigen ogen, was hij wel oud genoeg om te beseffen dat Carlo gestorven was en dus niet meer terug komt. Vanaf dat moment kon hij dus de Terzielers zien. In "Harry Potter en de Steen Der Wijzen" wordt er gezegd dat Harry van zijn moeder's dood zich alleen een groene flits (en een hoge, akelige lach) kan herinneren. Ook heeft hij professor Krinkel niet zien sterven, hij was immers al bewusteloos.)'' *Pagina 82: Ron doet de kamer op slot zodat Knijster niet binnenkomt en hen de stuipen op het lijf jaagt. Pagina 99: Mevrouw Wemel had Harry's T-shirt en broek al klaargelegd op het voeteinde van zijn bed. Deze momenten zijn op een opeenvolgende nacht/morgen... Als Ron de deur sluit, hoe komt mevrouw Wemel dan binnen? Door te verschijnselen. Maar Knijster kan toch ook verschijnselen? Harry Potter en de Halfbloedprins *In boek 6 bladzijde 180 staat: 'Sorry!' riep Harry, terwijl Daan en Tomas brulden van het lachen en Marcel die uit bed gevallen was, slaperig overeind krabbelde. Dit had eigenlijk moeten zijn Daan en Simon. Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood *Het is eigenlijk niet echt een fout van Rowling maar het is een fout door de vertaling zelf die ik opmerkte. In boek 7 krijgt Harry een herinnering van Sneep in het krijsende krot (wanneer die vermoord wordt door Voldemort). In de herinnering zelf wordt er verteld over de sorteerceremonie van Lily, Sneep, ... Maar wanneer Lily bij Griffoendor wordt ingedeeld gaat ze naar de tafel van Griffoendor waar Sirius al zit. Maar Sirius kan daar toch nooit op die moment al zitten. Zijn achternaam begint immers met een 'z' en dus zou hij eigenlijk als laatste moeten komen. Ik weet dat dit geen fout is van Rowling, het is eigenlijk gewoon een fout in de context door de vertaling naar het Nederlands maar ik zeg hem toch maar even. *'Kom!' riep Mathilda vanuit het aangrenzende vertrek. Hermelien schrok en greep Harry bij zijn arm. 'Maak je niet ongerust,' zei Harry sussend en hij ging haar voor naar de woonkamer.(Pag. 245) 'Wat is er gebeurd, Harry? Wat gebeurde er toen ze je mee naar boven nam? Had die slang zich ergens verstopt? Kwam hij plotseling te voorschijn, beet hij Mathilda dood en viel toen jou aan?' 'Nee,'zei Harry. 'Nee, zij was de slang... of de slang was haar... de hele tijd al.' 'W-wat?' ... 'Lupos zei al dat we te maken zouden krijgen met toverkracht waar we ons geen voorstelling van konden maken,' zei Harry. 'Ze wilde niets zeggen waar jij bij was omdat het Sisselspraak was, allemaal Sisselspraak. Dat had ik niet eens door, want ik kon haar natuurlijk wel verstaan...(Pag. 252/253) Eerst zegt Mathilda dus wel wat (Kom!) als Hermelien erbij is, maar daarna wordt gezegd dat ze niets gezegd heeft omdat het allemaal Sisselspraak was. Categorie:Echte wereld